Lin Greywall
Dr. Lin Greywall is a female Echidna who was formerly an employer to Baron Medved from a young age. Greywall was the one of the main robotics experts for Medved's plan to turn everyone on Mobius into robots. Due to the insanity of his plan, Greywall would defect from Medved and get the help of the Misfits to take him on. With her help in defeating Medved, Gamerboy The Spidermonkey offered Lin a spot in the Misfits team. After some thought, she decided to join the Misfits and soon became one of team's main robotics experts. Lin is the 12th member to join the Misfits and is overall the 2nd member to join after the 5-year time skip. Personality Lin posses a high amount of sarcasm and prefers to keep to her herself in her lab. She is usually is loaded with snarky comments and back handed compliments, since she isn't good with people due to a long period of isolation. However, over the course of her stay with the Misfits she grew attached to them and starts to like them and became glad to think of them as friends. Even though she doesn't look like it, she does like to party and drink. Despite her social skills, Lin is incredibly intelligent and clever. Due to her years of training with Medved, she is an expert at robotics and inventing. Besides inventing, reading and writing became another hobby she loved to do. This has made her very studious and a book worm. Strengths and Weaknesses Lin is not the most physically built Mobian on the planet, but she likes to use her gadgets to make up for weaknesses. Lin has an army of robots she can use at her disposal to attack intruders or protect her. Lin also possess several weapons of her own, on the back of her holster she has two whips which ignite with electricity. She also carries a lazer pistol under her lab coat. Her suit also helps her in fights, her boots can help her fly by igniting fire from below her feet and her gloves are fire and electric proof. Lin also carries with her mini modules which can help her spawn a quick force field or repair minor injuries. Without her gadgets Lin is very weak and susceptible to any attack. Lin also prefers to practice her robotics and inventing skills rather then her fighting skills, so she isn't even all that amazing with her weapons. Lin mostly works from the Misfits base and helps hack or activate vehicles or weapons from the base. Backstory - Pre-Misfits - Lin Greywall was abandoned at a young age by her parents and was forced fend for herself on the streets. One day she tried to rob a man named, Baron Medved, he pitied her and decided to take her in. Lin found robots, or parts of them, all throughout his house and found a fascination with them. Noticing her curiosity Medved promised to teach her all he knows about robotics, after several years of studying and working Lin became an expert on robotics. - Misfits - Lin eventually started to work under Medved when he started his own agency, unaware of his intentions with it. Medved always made Lin and a few other employees work on some kind of pulzar ray, but at the time Lin had no idea what its purpose was. However, one day she stumbled into his office and discovered his plans for the ray and ran. Medved always was half-robotic due to an accident when he was younger, but Lin never paid any heed to it, but now she was worried about him. His plan was to create a ray that would emit a pulse through out Mobius and turn everyone on the planet into robots. She had no idea why he would do this, but knew he was up to no good, when she stopped a group of assassins from killing her who worked for Medved. Knowing Medved was after her, she went deep into hiding. - 5-Year Timeskip - Lin eventually settled herself in an abandoned base under the tundra of the frozen city of Artika. There she started her work on trying to create something that could counter act Medved's machine and prevent it from going off. However, she ran into a problem when the Misfits, with the help of Terra X30, found her base and started to search through it. Lin put up all her defenses and sent multiple robots after them to stop them, thinking they were assassins sent by Medved. However, when they defeated her they all found it to be a misunderstanding, as the Misfits thought she was still working for Medved and wanted intell on him. In the chaos, Tadder: a employee for Medved, managed to break into the lab and steal Lin's device to counteract Medved's ray. Tadder taunted them and attacked them, however they proved to much for him so he flew off to tell Medved about Lin and the Misfits. Now with the same goal, the Misfits, Terra, and Lin chased after Tadder once Lin told them Medved's plan. They would eventually find out Medved somehow worked his way to become Baron for Artika with his own special task force. The team would eventually sneak into Medved's fortress and attacked Medved. In the end Medved was defeated and Lin was able to get her device back to put out the ray for good. A few days after Medved's defeat, the Misfits were given a banquet by the people of Artika for freeing them from Medved's wrath. After the banquet, Gamerboy asked Lin to join the Misfits officially and come with them on their adventures. After some thought Lin agreed and moved her equipment into the Misfit's base back in Knothole, becoming the Misfits's robotic expert. She would eventually be the one who created the Misfits's first space ship, with the help of Yangin Adam. Category:Echidna Category:Female Category:Misfits Category:Chaotic Good